A common problem in bar code design, and particularly with PDF417 formatted barcodes, is insufficient error correction codes for the size of the barcode. This lack of sufficient error correction affects the readability of the barcode. The issue is further exacerbated by printing errors and/or damage to the barcode itself, which consequently can render these barcodes unreadable. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the readability of barcodes that lack sufficient error correction.